


Finally Home

by KFawkes



Series: Oxford Comma [20]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kingsman Training, M/M, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service, Smitten Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: Hi! Tumblr prompt ---"can i please request an eggsy x reader where they’re both kingsman and they’ve been away on a mission for a while (a few weeks maybe?) and finally come back home and get to relax? it’s not very exciting, sorry. thanks for doing what you do!"





	Finally Home

**Author's Note:**

> Also just wanna say this has like NO plot. Its just fluff ;.; lol so dont expect much!!

“Oh my god, yeeees!” You nearly yelled shoving your arms into the air excitedly as you push the door open with your hip. 

Your next set of words was always the same every time you walked through that door, and now as you push further inside, you were right on schedule. “Finally... home.”

You took a deep breath in; one far more exaggerated than necessary as the familiar scent surrounded you, offering a sense of peace, comfort and the promise of relaxation. That feeling was waiting to greet you just like JB and Prince after each mission, and it was one you'd never really get tired of. 

“Bout time too, innit, babe?” Eggsy smiled kissing you on the cheek as he stepped passed, turning on the light at the doorway. 

Another thing you’d never get tired of was Eggsy. He was your rock, your best friend and the love of your life and how you'd landed him was far beyond your means of understanding... but you did. There wasn't a second to think about that though because your arrival hadn’t gone unnoticed and immediately you could hear the quiet patter of nails scratching their way to greet you from upstairs. 

It was this right here-- just standing in your doorway waiting for your 3rd and 4th roommate to join you that made each mission worth it. The promise of a lazy evening and lots of snacks was what got you through it each day... Sounds lame to be getting excited about a night curled up on the couch eating junk food and watching a shitty movie, but you literally lived for those nights and this date was long over due. 

About 3 weeks over due to be exact...

But it didn’t matter how long you were gone because you were home now. Even though ‘home’ was really anywhere Eggsy was, and you both knew it. This just so happened to be the place you two decided to shove your shit and sleep, which was something you didn’t think about that much. 

_Home..._

Now as you step forward dropping your bags lazily to the side both dogs run forward offering soft barks of excitement and several wet kisses. After about 5 minutes of this they allowed further entry and all that was left to do was put your shit away and chill the fuck out with a bowl of popcorn bigger than your head.

“Leave those, yeah? We'll get em later.” Eggsy paused sending you his famously charming wink as he gestured towards the bags you were reaching for. “Was thinkin’ Chinese... whatcha think, luv?” 

When you didn't respond Eggsy called your name once more in question from down the hall after opening the bathroom door to greet Mr. Pickles properly like he always did: Part of his routine you'd learned. 

“Can you just decide? I’m too sleepy to think.” You answered with a smile and a slightly playful whine as you approached the dining room entrance, crossing your arms and leaning to the frame.

Eggsy was in the kitchen now, peering at you through the bar window with a smile, and he looked so fucking perfect. Like the morning sun, or the stillness of that lake you used to visit as a kid... Something cheesy and far too romantic for your tastes, but extremely accurate and the last thing you wanted was to forget this moment... or any moment really. 

So you did what any logical human would, and lifted your hands up holding an invisible camera-- putting him perfectly into frame. “Smile.” You cooed lightly, and when he did you winked, making a small clicking noise as you pressed the imaginary button on top. “Perfect.”

“Stop takin’ photos an get over here, will ya?” he teased, smiling wider than before as he shoved the phone from his ear to the counter; watching carefully as you strolled closer to him, fingers tracing along the backs of the chairs as you passed them.

“But you're just so cute.” You confessed almost weakly when you reached him, wrapping your arms around his neck like clockwork.

He pulled you closer at your hips, turning you into the counter then lifting you to sit on it. After a laugh you took a deep breath, watching him affectionately as he placed himself between your thighs. You let another laugh escape as you hold your hands to either side of his neck, lightly tracing your thumbs over his jawline; enjoying every second.

Eggsy slid a hand to your neck, transfixing his eyes on yours. This time when he looked at you, he held something else behind his gaze... something intense and powerful and chilling even if not for the lightness of his face. “I love you, y/n, more than anythin’... you know that don'cha?” 

And you did know, but every time he said it you felt that same warm feeling spreading over you and now like all others it returned with a vengeance. “I know, baby... I--”

“No, I _really_ love you... ‘spend the rest of my life with you’ love you.” he slid his hands to rest lightly on either side of your face, his azure eyes dancing lightly between your own. The look he wore was piercing yet warm and it sure as shit made you weak. “Jus... needed you t’know that for me... it’s you, luv.”

“Eggsy...” You squeezed his free hand in yours, pressing your mouth to each knuckle softly before looking to him again. “I love you too... and I’m talking, ‘spend the rest of my life with you’, love you.” You repeated his words with a smile leaning closer to him. 

"Well... good." Eggsy paused pulling his lip in with a smile before continuing in a much lighter tone than before. "That went pretty well, didn'it, Mr. Pickles?" he called over his shoulder, and you couldn't help but laugh and roll your eyes as you wrapped your legs tightly around him.

"Stop talking to that dead dog and kiss me already." You ordered only inches from his lips with a smile spread nearly ear to ear, enjoying every second.

"Right. Sorry."

The second he did the room went still and nothing seemed to matter at all anymore. Not what you'd have for dinner, not what the dogs were up to, not even what shit mission you'd be sent on next... The only thing that mattered was him. This. 

And Goddamn did it feel good to be home.


End file.
